Forbidden Friendship
by HIJAMIYA
Summary: Anime styled! What happens when a Young Lioness cub befriends with a Hyena? How will they keep their Friendship a secret from their two families? What if an Odd creature from a foreign place adds into their Group? Plus a Young Human girl as well? [IN HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

This is my fiction story of what happen to Kovu, Kiara and the rest, in the future. The characters that are not in the movie is mine~

Characters in the movieLion King, Disney Channel.

* * *

It was a bright morning as Simba rose up from his sleeping place in the den on Pride rock. The Lion King's mane brushes as the wind blows,the silence was broken when he heard laughter in the den. As it get closer, the voice happens to belong to 3 young cubs, the lion king's grand children. Yes. He's now a Grand parent. Kiara and Kovu's cubs were presented to the Animals in the Pride Lands just a few days ago and they are as out going just like Himself and his daughter. Kiara and Kovu always played with their cubs in their den home and every time it's always as lively.

Tiki was the eldest cub son, He is a little dark colored like Kovu with Brown eyes like Kiara. Vulu was the second cub son with Kiara's colored fur and her eyes as well. The last cub daughter was Sierra, She has a tuff of fur on her forehead and her fur was almost like Simba's when he was young but a little lighter with green eyes like Kovu. Unlike Tiki and Vulu, Seira was the most outgoing and adventurous and probably a bit naive. Her elder Brothers were outgoing too but they also want protection unlike Sierra who ventures off by herself in Pride rock's grounds. Zazu was always the victim to get pounced at by the cubs everyday. "Tag you're it!" said vulu tagging Seira by her Tail. "Oh yeah? I'm gonna tag you!~" she said as she began to pounce him. The cubs runs there and here tagging each other. "Now, now you guys, Calm down.." said Simba. "Grandpa, is Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa coming?" said Sierra. "Probably, they have a family too you know Sierra and they have to play with them as well" "I see but they can bring their family and we all can play as well!~" Simba chuckled. "Yeah, that's a good idea Dear" "Grandpa, Mama and papa told us for your 'OK' so can me and my siblings go on an outing today? with protection of course..." said Tiki. "Well...It's ok, with escorts well... we would have to wait until Uncle Timon and Pumbaa gets here" "Oh~" said Tiki and Vulu in Unison. "But, how about on our own? we are lions...we can scare other animals!~" Sierra said just before her tuff on her head landed on her eyes. "Yes we are lions but you're still young Sierra, you need protection"

Minutes later after Breakfast, Timon and Pumbaa arrived much to the cubs merriment.

They then first went out at the pride grounds. It was wide and open and fun! Tiki, Vulu and Seirra were accompanied by Timon and Pumbaa. "Hey Timon, It's just like the old days when we take care of Simbaa until he grows.." "Yeah Pumbaa, the good old days~" "Hey Uncle Timon! What's these?" said Vulu pointing at a Flower bed. "Well little Vulu these are Flowers...Sweet smelling flowers" "Sweet?" "Yeah, just smell 'em.." said Timon picking a flower and pulling it towards Vulu. "Wow, pretty!~" said Sierra.

A few minutes passes as the outing went on, Sierra was itching to go on her own, so when Tiki asked about how birds fly, She sneaked away.

Sierra's Pov

Finally! I'm free and out from my companies~ Wow, A butterfly~ I have to catch it! Hiyaaah!

End of Sierra's Pov

Somewhere beyond the boundaries of the Pride Lands...

Someone's Pov

I woke up and saw the sun already shinning. It was shinning mostly at the Pride Lands. Signs~ I wish I could go there...I went back inside my cave, my family was still sleeping and my...um should I say weird friend.

After a few minutes later, My family and I had breakfast then I went up of my cave and gaze at the Pride lands, It was beautiful than the Out lands..Always dark even in the day. Just then, I heard someone coming, "Hee hee hee~" Oh, uh..It's just my weird friend. "Chestnut what are you doing here?" and then my mother. " I'm bored" and my father. "What are you guys doing here?" I said. " Worried about you, why are you always spacing out looking at the pride lands?" "Well, It's beautiful...It's way different here.." I said solemnly. "Well, Chestnut you don't want to go there" Dad said. "Why?-" I said but was interrupted by Weird Friend's Laugh. I don't know why he always laugh.

"Shut up Ed!"

Few minutes later, Me and my family went down from or cave, My mom , Dad and Weird Friend were talking when I finally got the guts to sneak away and enter the Pride lands. It was soft, the grass...than the rock covered Out lands.

End of Someone's Pov

Sierra's Pov

Wowee I've been chasing Butterflies and Birds for the pass few minutes.

I then went to a boulder beside a watering hole, It was so big! I saw other animals drinking around the sides of the water. Just then I heard noises from below, at the grass.

End of Sierra's Pov

Someone's Pov 

These Grass is very long but thanks to my nose, I can smell where water is and there's a lot! In the Out lands there were only a few drops of Water and Dirty water at that! I then went to the biggest watering hole ever! I the start to drink. It was tasty. I drank and drank.

End of Someone's Pov

Sierra's Pov

I saw that animal! he was almost like my size but a little smaller...he's grey colored with black spots...Waaahhhh!~~~ I then fell down as I reached the end of the boulder. That hurts...

I then saw the Animal Creature, As I said he was grey with black spots, black paws, black tail and black ears and he has two big thick fur on his head and he even have Blue Eyes! Just almost like my Grandma..

End of Sierra's Pov

Someone's Pov 

I was just drinking when a creature just fell from now where. It was a girl creature, she has Light colored yellow-ish golden fur, unlike mine, and Green emerald eyes...I was speechless when I saw she had claws, I think she was shocked, that's why her claws appeared, well, for me, I'm afraid of Claws. So in a hurry, I quickly run away, I thought she was going to eat me!

End of Someone's Pov

Sierra's Pov

"Wait!" I said. He was running away from me? I didn't mean to scare him. I then chased him towards a clearing but then I saw Ostriges coming our way, i know I have to act quickly when he was frozen there. I quickly pushed him out of the way and we run towards a rock.

End of Sierra's Pov

Sierra and the creature pants. The creature was shocked that she saved his life. "Hi there, Don't be afraid...I saved ya see? Nothing to be afraid about me..." "..." "C'mon...Trust me..."said Sierra. "Well, let's intoduce ourselves first! My name is Sierra, I'm a Lion what's yours?" Sierra waits for his reply. "...I'm Chest nut...and I'm a Hyena"

"Well, Nice ta meet ya Chest nut!"~

* * *

Well, I just can't help making this one~

See ya soon everyone!~

I'll do my other stories really soon, Ok..

(24th December,2010/ 3.40 A.m)XD


	2. Chapter 2:Befriended

This is the Second Chapter!~ Long have I not write the story...

I haven't have the mood but now I do so...Let's get it to go!(How..Random..)

Characters in the movie Lion King, Disney Channel.

Those that are not is mine!

* * *

Sierra stood up. "Nice ta mest cha Chestnut!" Chestnut didn't say anything. "Hmm? I told ya that I will not hurt you..." Chestnut still stays quiet but he was looking at her.

She was a lion!. A Lion!. He heard of them among the pack. They were cruel to his kin. Their King, which happens to be the King of the Pride Lands, banish them to the Out Lands! The Horrible out Lands... He had a slight hatred of them while his fear of them surpasses his hatred. He thought they would be scary looking...but when he see the Lioness standing in front of him, He was mistaken. They were not ugly...they were Nice...and what's more, This Lioness just save his Life! He thought they were Cruel, At least that's what he was told, but..when he realize about the truth of it, It's just way different from all the stories that were going on in the pack...Totally different...

"...Yeah...T-thank you...Um.." "Sierra!" "S-sierra..." "My, you're interesting! I haven't seen you in these parts before...though today is my first outing..but I saw the whole Pride Lands on Pride Rock, How can I missed you?" "Pride Rock?" stammered Chestnut, a little scared. "Yeah! I live there with my family and other lions...My Grandpa was the King of the Pride Lands though.."

What? Her Grandpa was the King? Oh no this is bad! Sometimes I heard that when we hyenas were caught by the lions or the lion's spies, we will be attacked! Oh no...

"Hmm? What's wrong?" "Oh..Nothing..." "So..where do you live? I told you where I live how about you?" "Um...I live in the Out Lands..." "The Out Lands! So that's why I couldn't spot any of your kind!" "Y-yeah..." "So why are you here?" "Um...I was just visiting the Pride Lands.." "I see..Hey! Do you want to play?" "Huh? What?" "Play! Let's play!" Sierra hops there to here. "But..what's 'play'?" "Eh? What's 'play'? Hey, Is having fun! C'mon, Let's play tag!" "Tag?" "Aww c'mon you don't know?" Chestnut shakes his head. "I never 'play' before..." "Really? Don't your parents play with ya?" "No..not really...They just eat a lot the whole day..." "Hmmm...well that's too bad..Hey! why don't I teach you how to play?"

Sierra teach Chestnut how to play Tag.

Sierra tags Chestnut. Following what he was thought, He tries to tag her back. From the first time...He felt, Happy.

He never be this happy before, probably because that he have someone to play with. The times he had at the Out Lands, he was lonely. There was nothing but bones and bones and bones. Now he was on Grass, Oh the soft grass. He was playing with a Lioness cub that he just met a few minutes ago.

After they play, they sat down. "Ahahaha... That was fun! You're now my Best Friend Chestnut!" said Sierra gleefully smiling.

A Best Friend! He had a Real Best Friend for the first time! Now he was really happy!

Just then...

"Sierra!"

"Ah! Mother? Oh no! Uncle Timon, Uncle Pumbaa, Tiki-bro and Vulu-bro! I forget about them!" "Sierra?"said Chestnut, "What's wrong?" "Oh no...I forgot that I was baby sit by my protectors and Grandpa's friends..and...Hey, Where're you going?" "Uh..Sorry..but that reminds me too, I forgot about where I was supposed to be, I gotta go!" "Um..Ok..See ya tomorrow Then! Chestnut!~ We'll meet here again!" "Um..Ok.."

Tomorrow? He can meet her again?

After a few minutes Chestnut disappeared from view, Kiara and Kovu along with Timon and Pumbaa and Sierra's Elder Brothers came.

"Sierra! Are you alright? We've been looking all over for you.." said Kiara,worriedly. "I'm sorry, Mama, I was just exploring..." "No surprise there! When your mother was young like you, she always trying to escape us too" said Timon while crossing his arms. "Really, Mama?" "Uh, Yeah...I was like that..but I would never would've met your father.." "Wow!~"said Sierra. "Can we meet your friend Sierra?" asked Vulu, Sierra's second Elder Bro. "Now today, he's gone home now. Maybe next time, Bro!~"

Chestnut was running towards his home, the Out Lands. His Family was probably chewing some bone now. He stops first at the entrance to the barren land to catch his breath. He looks back at where he just run from. He felt himself smiling for the first time. "Yeah...Tomorrow..." he whispered. He walked inside the Out Lands, searching for his cave.

When he was there, He peeked and saw his Father and Weird Friend fighting over a large bone. He signs. Nothing is different.

"Dad, Where's Mom?" he asked as he enters the cave. Between the struggling he said, "I don't know..I think she said...something about a...group share... among the pack...and...where have...you've...been all day...Usiku?"

(Usiku was Chestnut's real name. Chestnut was only his nickname he call himself)

"I was...just playing around..." he said quietly.

Just then, his mother appeared behind him.

"Well there you are Chestnut!" That surprises Chestnut as his mother appeared. Well it also surprises his father and his weird friend because them tumble over among the pile of bones in the cave. Chestnut's Mother brought the meat of a dead gazelle. "It was from the Pack share, we hunt, we share among ourselves..." explained Chestnut's mother.

Then Chestnut's Father and Weird Friend rushes towards the meat and begin to rip it apart. "..." Chestnut stares at them. He signs again. It will still be the same...

"Hey, Chestnut, come on!" said his Mother as she rip a piece of meat and begin to munch it down. Chestnut just reluctantly go over and eat, he is starving though.

Later...

It was night time and it was dark...but in the Out Lands it's always dark. Chestnut came down from the roof of the cave and went over to his mother, whose chewing a tiny bone. His father was gnawing a the earlier large bone while at the opposite end and his weird friend was at the other, still munching on the bone with the meat of the earlier Gazelle. Chestnut lays down beside his mother, snuggling to get some sleep. "Chestnut, You're sleeping early.." "Yeah...I'm sleepy already..."said Chestnut as he yawn, baring his teeth.

"Hey, Shenzi, Will there be another Group Share tomorrow?" said his Father after chewing on his large bone. A Scowl appears on Chestnut's mother," No, Idiot! It's only once a week!" "Aww" "Heeeeee hee hee haaa haa haa haa haa haa" laugh Chestnut's weird Friend. "Oh! Shut up, Ed!

Then, with another yawn and a glance outside, Chestnut went to dream world. "Tomorrow..." he whispered.

* * *

Well there is another clues as to who is Chestnut's mommy is...

I will be making the next chapter Next Time!

(7th May,2011/3.45 A.m) {The last time it was on 3.40..now 5 minutes pass...heh heh.. XD}


	3. Chapter 3:Hyena Perspective

This is the Third Chapter!~

I've been drawing the characters from this story lately~ I also draw Them(The Lion King Characters) into Human-like-Hybrids~

Characters in the movie Lion King, Disney Channel.

Those that are not is mine!

* * *

It was sunny in Africa and on the Pride lands as well.

At the Out Lands...

**"OH NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Chestnut wakes up suddenly to find his father freaking out. **" YOU TOOK THEM DIDN'T YOU ED?"** he shouted again to Chestnut's weird friend.

(The Author: Alright I'll stop with the secrets now...)

Ed shakes his head while his drool drips on the cave floor. The idiot obviously didn't know that the bone he took is showing bluntly behind him. **"Then what's that?" **Ed looks back then smiles like a Cheshire cat..er...dog.. then followed by a hasty retreat. **"Damn Ed! Come back here!" **shouted Chestnut's Father, Banzai, as he runs after Ed all around the cave. **"I swear when I get the Hold of you...!" **"Hahahahahahahahaha!~" Chestnut was pretty much used to this kind of commotion every morning. His Weird Friend stole something his father have and they fight for it...Somethings just never change. Banzai finally get the hold of his bone but Ed is still holding on to it. "Dammit! Give it back, Ed!" "Hee hee hee heee"

_**Thonk!**_

Banzai and Ed was knocked out by two large stones that hits them on their head. Chestnut whirled around casually as he saw his mother, Shenzi, as she went over to pick up the Trouble making bone. "Idiotic morons, Pull yer selves together, we gotta find some food now!" she snapped at them. "Geez Shenzi, Try another method of getting our attention!" said Banzai as he got up. Ed keeps on trying to get the bone back from Shenzi's paws but fails every time. Shenzi looks back at Chestnut, Still where he is. "Chestnut, we'll be going now,so be good and stay here, 'kay!" Chestnut nods.

"Ugh, It's the same with you two every morning! Geez" said Shenzi and they went. "It's not MY faut! Ed's the culprit here!" protest Banzai and he points to the drooling Hyena that still smiles like a Cheshire Cat,"Ahoo hoo hooo~~" laughs Ed, maniacally. They finally reach the borders of the Pride Lands. The sun was rising, so it'll be easy if the trio find them still asleep. " Hee hee hee heee" snickered Ed, again as they spotted a herd of wildebeest "Shut that mutt up!" Shenzi whispered angrily. Banzai slaps him.

Minutes later...

The Trio finally gets a large wildebeest for breakfast. "That was harder than I thought" said Banzai. "You're the one who still stay at the heels" said Shenzi as she puts her paws on the dead wildebeest's neck. "..AND how am I to get up while you two were already up there ?" Shenzi paused then evilly smiles. Banzai steps back, Frightened,"Wh-what's...with that evil grin?" he uttered. "Nothing, tee hee hee..." "Hee hee hee hee hee hee" joins Ed in the giggling. "Ugh, What's up with you two?" Banzai complained.

"Huh? You guys?" said a voice behind them. Then turned around to see a female Hyena with a dead baby wildebeest in front of her(The Author: She dropped it before speaking ok!).

"Yena? You're hunting here too?" said Shenzi. "Yeah, Figure I could use an exercise on my hunting skills rather than eat bones all the time.." replied Yena, then she spotted Banzai over the big Wildebeest carcass. Her eyes lit up, "Banzai!~~" she jumped at him. " Long time no see!~" "Uh...yeah...would you mind getting off?"

After the Surprise encounter with their Friend, The Trio went to their cave followed by their Friend...

"Wow!~ You've get your own Cave? That's cool!~" said Yena, walking beside Banzai, her meal being on her head. "Yeah...Do...you?" Banzai said while dragging the Wildebeest. "No...Sadly, My Mom said that I'm too young to have a cave of my own...so I have to put up with the family cave..ugh..It's so crowed! I like have 5 Siblings! We are now Older and Bigger!...and what's more I'm the same age as you guys.." She complained. "Whoa...That's tough..." said Shenzi. "So...Can I eat breakfast with you guys?" Yena's eyes lit up. "Yeah..I guess so..we have some room...though we have messy bone everywhere..." "Great! Thanks!"

Chestnut was as usualupon top of the cave, viewing the Pride Lands from afar. "It's so beautiful no matter how many time I observe it..."

Silence.

"Sierra..."

His thoughts was interrupted by the voices below the Cave which indicates that his family has returned from their hunt.

"Wow!` there is a lot of space.." Yena paused as she glances at the pile of Bones near every corner, "..and a lot of Bones..." she continued. She placed her Wildebeest baby carcass on the Cave floor near the Trio's. "Well, Let's not sit here with our tummies rumbling, Let's dig in!" said Yena, gleefully. "Oh Wait a sec!" said Shenzi as she went outside. "Hmm? What's she doing?" said Yena to Banzai. "Uh.." he was about to continue but was interrupted, "Chestnut, It's ready! Come down now!..."

"Chestnut?" wondered Yena in her head.

A few moments later, A young Hyena came inside with a suspiciously familiar head bangs with unusual blue eyes. Though all that, Yena squealed. "Waaahhhh! He's so adorable!~" She nuzzles him. Chestnut looks at the Hyena woman that was hugging him, his first impression and thoughts of her is, 'Bouncy' and ''Who is she?". "Woweee..Is he your Brother, Shenzi? He's adorable!~~" Shenzi went over to the carcass, the boys have already started eating it. She eats too. "No..He's my Son.." she said between munches. "What? You already have a son? No wonder the Bangs looked familiar..." She place Chestnut down and walked over to her Meal. Chestnut went over to the carcass that the Trio devours and begin to eat it himself.

"So...Whose the Father?" said Yena between munches as well...

(The Author: Ugh...These dogs..really need to stop talking while munching, they can choke over it!)

Shenzi was munching so she just gestured over to the right side of her. Yena paused. "Eh? What?" she stammered. Shenzi swallowed, "I showed you, Yena...Him..." she gestured again. "What the-? You...'' Yena went over to Banzai. "Banzai !... You and Shenzi are married ?" Banzai, confused, stared at her teary face.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" he said Bluntly. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Yena howled in the cave.

(The Author: Don't tell me how it started ok!)

Chestnut went over to his Mother," Mom...Can I..go playing now?" "Yeah, sure, be careful, Honey!~" "Ok! I will!" Chestnut went out of the Cave.

After a few miles away. Chestnut reach the Pride Lands. He was running all the way, so he take a break before continuing.

"Finally! I get to play with her again!..." he thought in his mind.

* * *

Well, I was woken up from my sleep and I thought I would rather use this time to write this story...hahaha...

Then,anyway, The Secret's out now huh? Well one way or another, this is my fan story, alright!

and...Don't tell me how they start to have a family...

(16th May,2011/4.34 A.m) Geee...


	4. Chapter 4:Hyena Aftermath

This is the Fourth Chapter!~

I've been drawing the characters from this story lately~ I also draw Them(The Lion King Characters) into Human-like-Hybrids~

Characters in the movie Lion King, Disney Channel.

Those that are not is mine!

* * *

After Chestnut runs off...

"Why's that kid in such a hurry anyway?" said Shenzi. Yena walks up beside Shenzi, "Probably he made a new friend!~" she said recovering from her early shock. Shenzi stared at her then to the place where Chestnut run off to, "Hmm..I guess-"

**"Hahahahahahahahaha!~~~~" **laughed Ed on his back pointing at a choking Banzai. "Now what?" Shenzi said. "Eheh..that's what I'm gonna tell you...Banzai..kinda get choke on a bone when I accidentally knocked him over by my panic.." replied Yena, sweat dropping. Shenzi went over to the choking Hyena and hit his back until the bone comes out and it hits Ed on his nose. "There, Problem solved!" Shenzi said dusting off her paws. "Girl, you need to control yer self.." Shenzi faces Yena. "Sorry...So, um..How'd it started?" Yena walks forward. "What started?" said Shenzi, confused. "Um...the two of you..." Yena points at Shenzi then to Banzai whose hacking from the impact of Shenzi's hit. "Huh? Oh that, It's a long story..." Yena's eyes widen with excitement,"Oh, do tell me!~" She inched forward. "Why?" Shenzi just said flatly.

"Curious! I'm just sooo curious!~" she replied back. "Heh...curiosity kills the lions..." Shenzi said as she went over to her nap spot. "Aww c'mon Shenzi!~ Hey!" Yena said. Shenzi looked at her and said,"Go home kid.." Yena pouts,"I'm older than you!" Shenzi rubbed her nose, "Yer certainly act like a kid.." Yena signs, "Fine, then! I'll ask Banzai..." Shenzi lies her head on her paw, "Go ahead..." Yena looks at Banzai, he's still hacking(somehow..).

_"That'll take a while..." _she thought so she turned around towards Shenzi, "Uh...Just tell me will ya?" Shenzi grunts while getting up, "If I tell ya, can ya go away?" Yena nods, "Sure! Just tell me! Just tell me!" she said jumping up and down. "Ugh...That was a fearsome hit you punched on me!" Banzai said. "You're the one whose choking none stop, moron!" Yena looks at Banzai,"Sorry for earlier...I guess it's just shocking...sooo then tell me!" Shenzi signs, "Fine...but.." she lowers her voice. "..Don't tell Chestnut about this.." Yena nods.

"It's because of my dad..." Yena looks thoughtful, "You mean the Matriarch's mate?" she said. "Yeah..my stepmom..Don't you hear? He died 3 months ago.." Yena looks at her feet, feeling guilty that she made Shenzi remember a sad memory, "Sorry..." Shenzi brushed her bangs with her paws, " Don't be..He's just sick that's all...sick because of no food in the Graveyard..I blame the lions.." she walked passed Yena and Banzai and stopped just yards before the cave entrance, " Before he died...he summoned me , Banzai and Ed to the grand cave.."

_Flash Back~_

_3 Months ago._

_"C'mon hurry up!" shouted Shenzi. Banzai and Ed was catching up to the female hyena across the Grave yard towards a Large Cave. Outside there were two Guarding Hyenas. Once they look at Shenzi, they let the bunch pass. After turning left ad right the Trio finally reach an arch, the entrance to the Sleep place of Shenzi's Dad. _

_When they entered the place, " Whoa this place is huge!" whispered Banzai. "Eheheheh" whispered Ed which was a lower version of his loud chortle. " You guys shut up!" said Shenzi as she cast a glare at them. When the Old Hyena saw his Daughter, he told the other hyenas surrounding him to get out. Shenzi went over to him while, Banzai and Ed stayed a few distance away. _

_"Marie...you've came..." his voice was like a faint cough. "Hey now dad...Don't call me by that.." she said sarcastically but not rudely. " You..like your..first name...that much?" he said. " Well..yeah..." then again in a quiet voice that not even Banzai and Ed can hear, "...'cause Mom gave me that name..". Her father smiled gently, " She...expect...great things..from you...*cough* Sorry you've...got to...endure he death...in such a young...age..."_

_Shenzi didn't say anything. She still remember that day...on how the former Matriarch, her real birth mother died...she was just a few months old (The Author: In human it was like a young kid years about 4-5 years old)_

_"...Why..won't you become...the matriarch...after..her death?" he said as he opened his eyes. Shenzi hesitated, then said," It's...complicated, Mom do the role of the matriarch every night and day...and can't have any free time...so.." Then for the first time in a long time, Shenzi's father chuckled, "...You've got..your old man's...free sprit..." Shenzi can't help her self but grin a little. " I see...You're..happy being free...*signs* I wish...I could...but..Now that..age had caught up...with me...I am in...no condition to go outside anymore..." he tilted his head to the left, "Call your friends here..." he said. Shenzi looked over at Banzai and Ed and gestured at them to come. They reluctantly obeyed, since the head matriarch's mate is there. _

_Shenzi's father looked at them and said,"It's...been a long...time...boys.." Banzai and Ed kept quiet until Shenzi gestured them to respond. "uh...Yeah, Sir..It is.." he began to say nervously. Ed just nod. "...You...boys...and Marie had...grown...a lot..It's been so long since I only...feature you all...as kids.." he cough again. " It is...nice...to met all of you...on my death bed..." Shenzi's eyes widen, "What?" she said. "I...personally summon all of you...I don't even...call..your stepmother...Marie..she wouldn't...let me be...in peace..." he said softly. "You boys...were like...family..to me...take care of Marie..." _

_"Ehe...It's like she's the one who take care of us...heh he...err, Sir.." said Banzai. Shenzi's father smiled. "Shenzi...I have...one more request...to ask of you..." Shenzi leaned forward." Um...what is it dad?" she said. He whispered to her then Shenzi gestured the boys out as her dad wanted to talk to her in private._

_After Banzai and Ed went out, Shenzi began to ask, "What is it?" Her father double cough before he continued, "I...want you...to..have a...family..." Shenzi's eyes widen, "At least...I'll get to...have a grand child...even if...I couldn't see them..." he said in an even fainter voice. "C-couldn't see them? What do you mean dad? hey..." She knows what he means but she doesn't want to believe it. He smiled again, "Do this...request...for me...then...I'll rest in peace...promise me...Marie..." he said, his voice seemed fainter. Shenzi hesitated. "Have a family?" she thought it was beyond her to have one but after looking at her dying father, she can't bare to reject it. "P-promise daddy.." she finally said. _

_He smiled one last time, "Thank you...thank you...Shenzi..." Shenzi's eyes widen , it's the first time she heard him calling her by her first name, usually it's only Marie. The old Hyena draws his last breath with a smile on his face. Shenzi was over whelmed by all of it_

_Several minutes later..._

_After the funeral of the Matriarch's mate and Shenzi's father, the Trio began to talk after a while of silence. " So..uh, what do he say to ya?" asked Banzai to Shenzi who was staring at the distance of the large Elephant Grave yard. " He...just gave made me do a promise..." she finally said after a while. " What kinda promise?" Banzai said and Ed nods, wanting to know too. "A Family..." Shenzi mumbled. "Huh? what?" Banzai couldn't hear what Shenzi was mumbling about. " A Family! He wants me to have a family!" she shouted, still in grief. The two male Hyenas was taken aback by Shenzi's sobs after that, but they under stand though...She was close with her father. _

_"I don't know it I could! what's more who? Who will I have a family with?" she shouted at them. "Hey, you gotta calm down man..." Banzai said frighten that she will trow a bone or a rock at him for saying that. Ed hides behind Banzai, using him as a shield. "Geez...I had no idea about that kinda stuff, like how a female attracts a male..." _

_"S-since you act like a male?" said Banzai. Shenzi signs, "Since I made a promise with dad, I had to..." she looks thoughtfully. "Um.. hey, there are lots of Male Hyenas down at the steamers...maybe you can find a mate there..." Banzai interrupted while cowering for if Shenzi might get offended. "Hm...prehaps you're right..." she looks at the two, Banzai was using a flat rock to shield himself and Ed was still behind him. "Hmmm..." she's still in deep thought. "Aha! I got it! How 'bout you then?" she points at Banzai. _

_"Huh?" he cast a confused look at her. "Think 'bout it...I'd rather be with you then being with strangers..." She cross her arms. "Huh? what're you talking about?" said Banzai, still confused. "Uh! You idiot! You're the only one here I know since Childhood besides Dad..and including Ed of course.." she explained. "Wait...I'm still confused here...what're you saying anyway?" Banzai said while scratching his head. "Do I have to write it down? Rather than having a family with strangers, I'll have a family with you my friend!" she explained again._

_Banzai blushed after she said that. "H-huh? wha-what? with me?" he stammered. "What? got a problem with that? It'll not be a big deal...We'll still stay and hang out like friends even if there's a new thing in our lives..Right?" Banzai, still blushing, gulped, " That doesn't make any sense.." he said. "Oh, it will, moron! It will still be normal!"_

_Shenzi grabbed Banzai's paw and Ed's paw and pulls them along the path of the Grave yard,"C'mon...Let's go to the Shaman" she said. "Huh? what for?" he Banzai said. "Heh?" said Ed. "For...the private wedding you big dolt!"_

_End Flash Back~_

"Signs~ that's the whole story...happy now, Yena?" said Shenzi as she turn towards Yena. She was crying her eyes out, "Oh~~ It's such a sad story...on how your father and...the promise...and oh~~~ It's sooo sad..." she sniffed at Ed's tail whose on his head and is still knock unconscious after the bone hit him. "So...*ahem* that's why you two get together...because of your dad's promise...How noble of you!~" Shenzi signs, "It's not that great 'kay..." Yena sniffed again and wiped a tear from her eyes, "...Well you've got a really cute Son..." she smiled.

"Well yeah...Chestnut is still young...he needs a lot to learn.." Shenzi said. Yena gets up, " Well then...a deal is a deal...You tell me your story and I'll go home...Well then, See you tomorrow!~" Yena waved at them and trotted off out of the cave.

"Signs~ That girl is really something..." Shenzi said, "Banzai wake that idiot up will ya?" With that, Banzai hits Ed at his face and in an instant Ed wakes up, drooling. " Uhhhhhhhhhh" said Ed drooling. "I wonder why...you named Chestnut, Usiku Habari anyway?" Banzai asked after getting away from Ed's drool. " 'Cause he was born in the afternoon..." Shenzi replied as she lie back at her nap spot. "Huh?" Banzai scratch his head.

"Ugh, he was born in the afternoon! and Usiku Habari means 'Afternoon News', You Moron!"

* * *

I know I'm in Hiatus currently...but I just have to write the next chapter of this fan fic...

It's Satisfying on how I write Shenzi's Dad's Personality...Her Stepmon will appear in the future Fan fics chapters..though..

Now we know on why and how they had a family...

it's sort of silly..yeah but what do you expect they were idiots from the start...heh...I like the originality of their idiotic-ness

Well then, soon, I continue..at least I satisfy my self before school in the fasting month..

(2th August,2011/11.25 P.m) Almost time for getting ready for school and bed.


End file.
